The present invention relates in general to the field of building structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to building structures that are selectively collapsible and/or movable. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a building structure configured to enclose an outdoor location wherein the structure is selectively collapsible for storage.